


The Wanderer

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy Poe Dameron, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Eventual Romance, M/M, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The saloon was packed even as Poe headed inside. He could practically smell the stink of alcohol and sweat all the while, and ordering a drink was a bit difficult over the chatter of others. Definitely different than where Poe had lived, he would say that much. Even now, he couldn’t help but miss his home, at least somewhat.In which Poe Dameron comes to Tuanul and has to defend the town from the nefarious Snoke and his men...while falling in love with Ben Solo.





	The Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry this chapter’s so short. For MidgardianNerd, who wanted this. Sorry it took a while!

Tuanul was a simple place to come looking for work, but, Poe supposed, it would do. It was nice-looking, he thought even as he rode in on his black horse, Belle. Small, almost cozy-looking. There wouldn’t be any harm in stopping by the saloon and having a drink; it had been a long journey, after all. 

Poe dismounted Belle before gently patting her neck. “I’ll be back,” he said. “Just going in for a drink.”

***

The saloon was packed even as Poe headed inside. He could practically smell the stink of alcohol and sweat all the while, and ordering a drink was a bit difficult over the chatter of others. Definitely different than where Poe had lived, he would say that much. Even now, he couldn’t help but miss his home, at least somewhat.

”A bit noisy in here, isn’t it?” a voice said. Deep and resonant, and pleasant to listen to. Poe turned around in surprise, only to see a man with moles contrasting against milky skin, a prominent nose, and almost aristocratic features. Not someone you’d expect to see in a saloon.

”You could say that,” Poe said. “What’s your name?”

”Ben. Ben Solo.” A beat. “What’s yours?”

”Poe Dameron.”

”Poe.” The name sounded unexpectedly sweet on Ben’s tongue. “Interesting name.”

”Says the man with the last name ‘Solo’.”

A smile tugged at Ben’s lips, a pretty smile that Poe couldn’t say he minded at all. “It’s my father’s name.”

”Oh.”

”You’re pretty amusing,” Ben said lightly, almost like he was trying to ease Poe’s embarrassment. “I like you.”

Poe nodded. Somehow, he felt better just hearing it. 

“You’re new around town?” Ben said.

Poe nodded.

”Well, welcome to Tuanul, Poe Dameron. It’s a bit rocky, so watch your step.”

Poe smiled. “Figured that. Don’t worry; I can handle myself.”

”I know. That’s why I said it.”

Around them, people chattered away, lost in their own world. Ben and Poe talked, and Poe found that he liked this handsome stranger. Liked his sharp wit, a good match for Poe’s own. Liked the times his solemn face lit up in a bright smile. Liked...everything. When he had to say goodbye to Ben for the night, Poe couldn’t help but want to see more of him.

”I’ll see you around, Poe Dameron,” Ben said, and Poe could only hope that yes, he would.


End file.
